Double Demigod No!
by LoveGarden22
Summary: A pair of Canadain twins find out their demigods, and they both get very different reactions; one runs to camp, and the other... well, lets just say she runs in the opposite direction. Will they be safe? Who is their godly parent? Will they be important in defeating the titans? Takes place after BotL, before tLO. No Flames, please R&R :). Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1, Amanda's POV, The New Kid

Chapter 1, Amanda's POV, The New kid.

I was just sitting in the French classroom, waiting for class to start; passing the time by reading one of my favourite book series, again. It was the_ Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series; my sister and I were big fans. We read all the books, owned all the books, and we were waiting for the next one to come out. "Just a few more weeks." I thought hopefully, just then the bell rang that meant class was about to start. As people started to file in for class I put my book away, disappointed for the lack of reading time. As the teacher entered the class today, a guy followed her into class. He had black hair and crutches; he also was wearing a black leather jacket, baggy dark wash jeans, and a grey beanie hat that covered his hair; I couldn't tell what shoes he was wearing, for some reason. I didn't recognize him so that must of meant he was new; and all the seats were full except the one next to me so that meant he would be sitting there, yay *sarcasm*. I half expected him to take his chair and go sit somewhere else, but there were 2 reasons why that idea was totally ludicrous. 1, He was new, so he didn't know anybody. 2, He had crutches, so he couldn't move around that easily. So that left him no choice but to sit next to me. Then the teacher said "Bonjour, tout le monde."

"Bonjour" we mumbled back.

"Today I'd like to introduce a new student to our class..." she continued, murmurs went up through the crowd. "Let me introduce, Greggory Westover." She finished. The murmurs continued as the teacher said quietly to Greg "Please Greggory, go take a seat over there next to Ms. Amanda Thomas." That would be me, oh joy *sarcasm*. It's not that I don't like boys, which in most cases I normally do; but sitting next to them felt weird, like being on an alien planet. He came over to sit next to me; I moved my stuff so he would have more room. When he sat down I tried not to stare, but that is harder than it looks. It was hard not to stare at him, it felt like he was something I wanted but didn't have.

_Don't stare_ I ordered myself, than I tried to stay focused on the lesson. After the work was assigned to us, I did something so out of character for me. I stopped working to introduce myself.

"Hi Greg, I'm Amanda Thomas." I said as friendly as possible.

"I knew that!" Greg snapped, trying to figure out what the worksheet said. _Why I don't talk to people._ I thought and tried again.

"So Greg, where are you from?" I asked casually.

"Why do you want to know?!" he snapped again, I swear if he snaps at me again I'm going to give up!

"Because you stink at French." I answered, trying to turn my growl into a laugh, which is pretty hard to do by the way.

"Oh," His voice softened, "I'm from New York." He answered softly. Well that would explain it; French wasn't part of the curriculum in New York.

"So why did you leave the big apple?" I asked innocently, hoping he wouldn't snap at me again.

"My parents thought it would be better if I got closer to nature." He answered shrugging his shoulders, my voice went blank

"So you come to Canada." I say blankly, I didn't know how to react to what he just said about my home country. I understood why he would want to get away from New York; all the crime, pollution, and yet it's still highly populated. I spent the rest of the class helping Greg with the French work. When we were all done I asked him

"What's New York like?" He's startled by my question, so he responds with

"Why do you want to know?" he asks softly.

"Well... it's just... it's just I don't know much about it now and I want to know more." I said shyly, why was I saying this to an American?! I was raised to hate Americans. **(No offence Americans, I'm sure a lot of you are very nice and good people.)** He chuckles and asks "What do you know already?" I take a deep breath, and say

"I know it's already home to many fictional characters as well as real ones, and..." I started

"Fictional characters, like who?" he asked casually. I sighed; I really didn't want to say this.

"Well, there's the _Penguins of Madagascar_, then there's _Jessie_, _Jake Long_, oh and of course _Percy Jackson..._" then Greg's face went white as a ghost's.

"W-What did you say?" he asked under shaky breath. I pulled the book I was reading (_Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the lightning thief)_ out of my desk and showed it to him.

"Percy Jackson." I answered softly. He reached out to examine the book with a shaky hand, but then the bell rang and he left the classroom as fast as his crutches could carry him. As I left the classroom I thought "That was weird. I'm going to have to tell my twin sister Rose about this."

**So that's it, my first chapter. I hope you liked it, although that new kid was a little mean. What do you think was up with him? Post your ideas in the review section below. Oh... and to get one thing clear, I made this charactor dislike Americans on purpose, not because I don't like them. I actually think Americans are cool. Trust me she learns to like them.**


	2. Chapter 2, Amanda's POV, News

Chapter 2, Amanda's POV, News

I almost made it to the cafeteria for lunch, but I was ambushed by a guy trying to make fun of me. They would walk up to me, hit on me, and then leave me with my day ruined. It was embaressing since I knew they didn't really like me. I could avoid him by the use of ignoring him and walking away, and then I skidded over to where my sister was sitting. "Hi." She said casually, I decided to jump right to the point.

"Hey, I got a new kid in my class today." I said abruptly, my sister didn't seem to take the news lightly. She shot straight up and asked "What's she like?" I was confused by her comment. I stared blankly at her and answered "She's a he."

"Oh," She said softly before adding "I didn't know that." She seemed embarrassed by my comment. I groaned "Of course you didn't. You have to stop jumping to conclusions, it's unhealthy!" I complained, Rose rolled her eyes and said

"You say everything is unhealthy!" I was shocked by her response and retorted with

"I do not!"

"Do too!" she retorted back, and we kept going back and forth

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Until I finally said

"You know what, whatever!" after that there was a short silence until rose said

"So..." leaning towards me

"So What?!" I snapped back (Oh no, I was turning into Greg!)

"So what about this new guy, do you like him?" she asked eagerly, that question surprised me to no end. "Like him? Heck No! For one thing he freaks out at the very mention of Percy Jackson."

"Really?" Rose asked astonished

"Actually no, not really," I had to be honest "it's not so much freak out, more like goes into shock." I answer, Rose shrugs her shoulders

"Huh, guess he's never heard of it before." She says returning to her lunch

"Guess so." I say returning to mine. Although my answer was very half-hearted, I wasn't sure if that was the case so I wasn't quite ready to agree with Rose just yet. After five minutes of not saying or eating anything, I shoot up from the table and say to Rose "I'm going to go see if Greg's okay." I then expected her to roll her eyes, shrug her shoulders and let me leave, but just then she did something so unexpected "Wait a minute, his name's Greg?" she asked anxiously

"Yeah..." I answer slowly, I didn't see the importance of this; but just then she started laughing out loud. I rolled my eyes, typical. "Bye Rose." I said leaving the table

"Bye" she managed to get out in between laughs and breaths of air.

Afterwards I searched all over the school for Greg, circling it about 5 times and getting harassed by boys about 2 of those times. I was about to give up when I saw him standing outside. Weird, what would he be doing out there? I walk outside to go talk to him and I feel a warm summer breeze brush across my face, no wonder why he would want to be out here. His back was turned so he didn't notice me, and he appeared to be talking to someone so I snuck up closer behind him to hear what he was saying. When I got close enough to hear my heart nearly stopped. I heard him say

"Chiron I'm serious! They sell books up here about Percy's adventures! There's this one called the lightning thief and... Amanda Thomas." I flinched at the sound of my name. Greg was telling Chiron about me, and I had a pretty good idea who Chiron was. There was a long silence before Greg said "Sure I can do that." And hung up the phone. Odd, I thought they weren't allowed phones. Greg went back inside, but I couldn't follow him. I couldn't move from shock, I couldn't believe this! The Percy Jackson stories are real and I'm standing right in the middle of one!

**OMG! Who saw that coming? Raise your hand. "In recent news, the entire world's internet users seem to be raising their hands." As in to say, that was obviously going to happen. Hello, PJO Fan fiction! Anyways, you can probably guess what is going to happen next, but I still want to know what your predictions are. SO tell me in the review section below. Also, tell me, who do you think Greg really is? Stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3, Amanda's POV, Wait a minute!

Chapter 3, Amanda's POV, Wait a minute, what?! No thank you! Good-bye.

Afterwards I had to head to class and act like I didn't hear anything Greg just said, so would running around and screaming be an option? Oh darn it! To avoid getting over excited I tried to avoid Greg for the rest of the day. It worked until about last period. He was in my class that period, the only other period where I happened to have an empty seat next to me, great *sarcasm*. It also happened to be English class, fantastic *sarcasm*.

For most of the class I sat there reading my book and Greg sat there staring at me from behind his book. If he was staring at my book instead I didn't know. Later during the class we were talking about the different types of poetry; meanwhile I was playing with my hair, shifting in my seat, kicking my chair, and looking at the posters all over the room. I hated sitting still. Greg glanced over to me and whispered "Do you have ADHD?" Drat! I hated it when people found that out. "Yes." I whispered back, I quickly figured out what that could mean.

Oh Gods. Oh Gods. Oh Gods, Gods, Gods!This could not be happening! This could **not** be happening! I have 2 wonderful parents and if what I thought was true then one of them wouldn't be mine! After class I rushed to my locker, packed up my stuff and headed home, without waiting for Rose. When I got home I dropped my pack and started packing subconsciously started packing. This couldn't be happening. I had to get out of here, clear my head, and I was definitely NOT going to the states after what I was taught about it. I packed up my passport, half my wardrobe, my piggy bank, and all the Percy Jackson books we owned.

I was almost finished packing when Rose stormed in the door. From the first second she started shouting at me. "Why did you leave without me?! I mean you should have at least told me you were going to leave without me! I walked around the school for a whole hour looking for you, and what are you doing...?" at that moment she walked into the room and saw me packing.

"I have to get out of here." I said

"Why? It was that kid Greg wasn't it! What did he do?" she asked angrily

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions, it's unhealthy! I just need to clear my head!" I fibbed. It was partially Greg's fault, and I partially needed to clear my head, but I was leaving for some over reason too. I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Can you at least tell me where you are going?" she asked desperately

"No." I responded flatly

"Why Not?" she asked shouting at me.

"Because I don't know!" I lied. I did know where I was going, but I didn't tell her that. Why you may ask, because I don't need half the country after me that's why. By this time I was out the door and going down the drive way, my sister followed and held me back by my arm.

"Please don't go. Mom and dad will be worried sick, and I'll miss you. I need you in my life, please Amanda, stay!" she begged me, tears coming out of her eyes. I was tempted to take her up on her offer, but it was probably her persuasive powers she was using so I fought it.

"I'll be back, I promise!" I told her as I tugged away, and with that I bounded down the street. This was hard enough on me already, and she didn't have to make it harder. I would try to keep my promise, but it was hard to tell when I would be back. If I'll ever come back for that matter.

**So that's Chapter three. Sorry if that was a bit rushed, I just wanted to move the story along, and for those with ADHD, sorry if I described it wrong. So do you think Amanda will be okay? Probably not, but stayed tuned to find out what happens next. **


	4. Chapter 4, Rose's POV, Greg?

Chapter 4, Rose's POV, Greg?

Well this was officially the worst day of my life. First, a new kid comes to school and gives Amanda a hard time. Second, Amanda walks home without me, and third she runs away! I could not believe this! Amanda never runs away. Even when she threatened to run away she always came back. I bet she would walk through the front door any moment and say "Just kidding." And things would go back to normal.

I waited, and waited, but she never got back. I swear she would usually be back by now, and she was a no show! What if she was never coming back? What if she meant it? That meant I was going to be alone, and what's worse is she took the Percy Jackson series with her! Who else was going to help me keep my ADHD under control? We both have it so we understand each other and help each other out. She was my best friend, my companion, and now she was gone.

I wanted to cry, but I knew crying wouldn't bring her back, and yet if this situation was serious I should be crying. This was so confusing. Then a bell rang, the doorbell rang to be exact. I wondered who it could be. I knew it wasn't mom and dad 'cause they had a key and could get in without the use of the doorbell. What if was Greg? Should I answer the door, let him in, it was his fault Amanda left in the first place. I shouldn't jump to conclusions Amanda said it was unhealthy. Amanda! Maybe I should just answer the door.

I answered the door, and it was Greg! Immediately anger boiled up inside me, I struggled to contain it as I opened the door to talk to him. "What do you want?" I spat at him, anger control Rose, anger control. "Hi, my name is Greg, is your sister home?" he said politely, but unfortunately for him it was a little late for a change of heart. "I know who you are!" I replied angrily, he looked at me puzzled. "How?" he asked, that was a good question.

"Amanda described you to me!" I lied "A better question is how you know where we live? Did you force the answers out of her?!" I yelled

"No. I looked in the yellow pages." He replied slightly shocked. I seriously jump to conclusions too much, but it didn't prove he wasn't the reason of her leaving. "If you didn't force the answers out of her, then, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I asked

"Nothing, I just asked her if she had ADHD?" he replied, looking quite scared. Either Amanda was totally embarrassed by the fact that someone knows she has ADHD (besides Mom, Dad, and me) so she changed her name and ran away, or he wasn't the reason she left. I have got to stop jumping to conclusions! "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered, totally embarrassed. After a moment of confusion and complication, both he and his crutches got inside. "So you didn't answer my question from earlier, is Amanda here?"

"No. Why?"

"I wanted to ask if I could borrow one of her Percy Jackson books."

"Haven't you heard of a library?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Actually it was just an excuse to see her, so when will she be around?" I could tell this kid seemed really interested in Amanda so I should tell him the truth. "Unfortunately for you, Amanda left, like for good, and she took every Percy Jackson book with her, even the comic book!"

"There's a comic book? Wait, what? Amanda left! Where did she go?" he yelled

"Beats me, I don't even know why she would go let alone where." I stated sadly

"Listen I think I know where, and we have to leave right know if we want to see her again."

**Didn't see that coming did you? Well, if you guessed it congrats. What do think will happen next? Please post predictions in review. Stay tuned to see what's in store for these twins. **


	5. Chpt 5, Rose's POV, Unexpected Road Trip

Chapter 5, Rose's POV, Unexpected road trip

I did what he said no questions asked. Why you may ask, because I was desperate! Desperate to see Amanda again, and desperate to know what he was talking about. So I went upstairs to pack. The usual stuff: clothes (nothing too fancy, just some normal stuff I would usually wear. I'm not a fashion diva, not by a long shot!), Toiletries (Toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, etc.), all the money I possessed, and then I needed to pack entertainment. I would pack the Percy Jackson books, but Amanda took them all! I thought about taking my video games, but where would I charge it? So I thought I could manage entertaining myself on my own time.

I headed downstairs, and grabbed my passport (who knew where we were going?). Then I wrote a note for our parents so they wouldn't search the country for Amanda and me. I had to try and copy Amanda's handwriting for the signature, which was hard since the only thing I could've traced Amanda took with her. When I finished the note I stuck it on the fridge and met Greg out in the front yard with my suitcase.

Greg just got off the phone with someone, I guessed the taxi service. Although that was hard to believe because this town only had one taxi service I could think of, it wasn't even a taxi, and it was a house-run operation about a block away. So I asked him "Who were you just talking to?" he turned around to look at me "I just contacted some transportation for us," he paused. So he _was _calling a taxi, he glanced over at my suitcase "Geez' did you pack enough stuff! Is that why you took so long?" he asked angrily. I snapped back at him "I only packed the essentials! I took a long time because I was writing a note for my parents, so you know; they won't search the country for me." He turned away from me for a moment and mumbled something that sounded like "Like they wouldn't do that anyway..."

I turned to him and asked "So where are we going, anyway?" his reply was a short "New York." Curious for more information I asked him

"Why are we going there? Can't we go someplace in Canada? It's supposed to be the most peaceful place on earth." He simply laughed at that comment

"Ha, yeah right." He said. I was offended by this comment, but decided not to say anything for the time being. I countered it with another question "When's our transportation getting here? It is getting late-around 4:00 PM, so my parents will be home soon- and I don't really feel like walking all the way to New York." He smiled, which was a first, and said "Don't worry; it'll be here soon enough."

I looked down the road both ways, but I didn't see any cars or headlights. I didn't hear any cars either. All I heard was the flapping of wings. I looked up expecting to see a bird land on my lawn; instead I saw a horse as black as night and a boy in a chariot of wood being pulled behind him.

I must have looked stunned, because then Greg started explaining things to me. "I'm sorry, I thought flying would be faster." He took a few steps over to the chariot. "Rose, this is Butch and this is midnight, they're going to take us to camp half-blood." He said calmly, all I could do is stare.

Half of my mind was thinking "What's wrong with a taxi? I could understand why you wouldn't want to bother paying for one around here, since it was just a beat up van this guy gave people rides in, but a chariot and flying horse? That seems like a little much." The other half of my mind was thinking "Flying horse! Camp Half-blood! What the heck! This has to be a dream!" then I got a crazy idea.

"Jump at me!" I commanded. They both look confused, "What?" Greg asked, looking at me suspiciously. "I usually wake up if something jumps at me." I explained, he smiled and tried to explain "I can assure you Rose, you are not dreaming." It didn't matter, besides, how can I know for sure this isn't a dream without testing it. "Just jump at me!" I commanded again, hoping he would listen. With that last command, he just shrugged his shoulders, and jumped.

He hit me with a thud. "Okay," I said groaning "so I'm not dreaming."

"I told you so." Greg said a little too cheery, it was like he enjoyed landing on me, or he just enjoyed being right. "Oh by the way, that hurt!" I complained and he ignored me. I was trying to figure out who his godly parent would be until that point where I was getting up and I saw his hooves and hairy ankles. "Sa-a-a-atyr" thought the one half of my mind, while the other half was trying to figure out what was going on by piecing together everything that has happened thus far.

Things started getting weird when Amanda told me about Greg, then she left without me, ran away with all the Percy Jackson Books, Greg shows up knowing where she went, says we're going to New York then Camp Half-Blood, a flying horse (Pegasus) shows up followed by a chariot, I find out Greg's a Satyr. That basically covers everything.

This could mean two things: 1, this was a big prank everyone was in on, with wires and hologram projectors and costumes and make-up artists. Any second Greg will say "You have just been pranked by the Prank patrol" then Amanda will come out of the bushes and we will hug, then I will say "I am so going to get you back" we will get interviewed later, then swarmed by people at school for being on television before everything going back to normal.

2, The Percy Jackson series is real, and Amanda found out about it and took off to camp half-blood. I would have loved to think that it was option #1, but I knew it was option #2. Greg said that Canada wasn't very safe; I thought about _sea of monsters_ and knew he was right. Laistrygonians were flooded throughout Canada, although they usually left mortals alone, unless they were hungry. So that meant...oh no.

As of this moment I knew three things: 1, The Percy Jackson series was real. 2, Amanda and I were both demigods. 3, we were both in great danger. I don't know why, but for some unknown reason after that, and for the first time in my life, I passed out.

**A/N: She knows! She knows! What will happen next? Tell me in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6, Rose's POV,Coolest Road Trip!

Chapter 6, Rose's POV, Coolest road trip ever!

As soon as I thought, "I'm a demigod" I started to have visions when I slept.

I was in TJ's taxi and I was sitting right next to Amanda! I decided not to do anything funny because that might get her attention. I looked around, seemed like I was in Toronto (or should I say we were in Toronto). Anyway, I must be having this vision for some reason, maybe because I was worried about Amanda, so I decided I would watch. As long as she couldn't see me, I would be able to find out what she was up to.

She was staring out the window onto the city when the taxi driver said "Here we are kid. Toronto, just like you asked. Now should I drop you off here, or-"

"At the airport, just like we promised." Amanda cut in, looking fierce.

"All right, all right!" the taxi driver said, "Geez, first you come to my place asking for a ride to the Toronto airport, without any parents, and offering me 100 dollars for the ride. Then, you don't say a word the entire time and snap at me when I talk to you. What's the rush, kid?" Amanda looked solemn, looking at her feet.

"I just have to get away, that's all." She said quickly, obviously not wanting to talk to this guy.

"Stressed out huh, well it's better than committing suicide." He said nonchalantly

"Don't give me any ideas." She said firmly

"Alright," he said, looking guilty "but can you at least tell me where you're going once you get on the plane?" he continued looking somewhat concerned. Amanda pondered that for a minute, as if wondering whether to tell him the truth, then she said something that took me by surprise "North, I'm heading north." The taxi driver just shrugged his shoulders and kept on driving, meanwhile the dream me's jaw dropped. I started telling her that she was crazy, but then gave up because it was just as efficient as talking to air, and before I knew it my vision started to fade. I knew I was waking up.

I sat bolt upright and the first word out of my mouth was "North."

"What?" Greg asked confused, probably thinking I was out of my mind. I looked around, and we were not on my front lawn any more. We were inside the chariot flying towards Manhattan. Greg was standing over me while Butch steered the chariot not even paying the slightest attention to me; with me on the floor it was pretty easy to see that the chariot wasn't built for three, much less two standing and one lying down.

I grabbed the edge of the chariot and started getting up as I answered his question. "Amanda's heading north. Did you know that?"

"No," he admitted "I thought she would be going to camp half-blood."

"So did I." I agreed, I had to admit, I had only known about this for a few minutes and it seemed the most logical place to go. I decided to change the subject. "Thanks for asking if I wanted to go in the chariot." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said "It's just we didn't have time to wait for you to wake up, and we really needed to get you to camp."

"Really now?" I asked, sarcastic again.

"I'm serious! Twin Demigods are really rare, what's rarer is me finding you..." his voice trailed off. I let that sink in for a moment before asking "Greg, what's your story?" he sighed before answering me, like this was hard for him to say.

"I have always been an outcast in my kind for my love of technology..." he began, holding up his phone for me to see

"Oh yeah, I thought you weren't allowed to use that?" I asked. He looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, we're allowed to use it, we're not demigods, it's just not looked high upon by my kind." He said matter-of-factly, and then he continued "Everyone thinks that technology will lead to the end of nature, I believe that technology can save it! Think about it, technology is going to be the new age, if we could combine both technology and nature together, we might have a chance to bring it back!" he said enthusiastically, grinning constantly.

He showed me the back of his phone and I saw a solar panel attached. Man his phone must've cost a fortune! Well he was right about technology, and his plan seemed fantastic except for one small detail.

"There's only one problem with that" I said, he looked at me puzzled.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"If the titans win there will be no nature, or technology. There won't be anything!" I stated, Greg held back a laugh. "That's why you're trying to stop them right?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yeah we are trying to stop them, but I don't think they'll win." He said.

"Why not?" I asked

"1, Good always has an advantage over evil. 2, they've been beat before. And 3, there is a book about it." He said, listing things off on his fingers as he said them.

"What...?"

"You said there was a book about it right? What kind of ending would it be if the 'bad guys' won? So, do we win or not?" he looked at me for an answer.

"Um... I don't think I should say, continue please." I said changing the subject.

"Oh right, where was I..? Oh yeah, so they sent me to a school in Canada to look for demigod children. At first I thought it was a lost cause since who would have demigod kids in Canada..." I glared at him "...since their source of power is from the U.S" he said quickly.

"He he he...Thanks" I said dryly

"Grover had also said to protect the world's last wild places, and the first day I got here I found you two, which was almost like a sign that I shouldn't be doing this. It was pretty big sign too, you're twins! I never find twins, no one does!"

"I wonder why?" I asked aloud,

"To be fair, you were difficult to spot."

"How so?" I asked him,

"Well, normally I can smell demigods, but you and your sister's smell was really faint, like you were wearing ten gallons of perfume!"

"I never wear perfume." I told him flatly, I really couldn't stand the stuff, my sister on the other hand...

"That's why it seemed so weird!" he told me, "But after you discovered you were demigods it was like you washed all that perfume off and swore never to wear it again."

"That sounds more like me." I said smiling,

"...and as time passes, your demigod smell gets stronger and stronger."

"Isn't that normal?" I asked,

"Not usually... it is usually you start off with a smell that stays the same your whole life, unless..." he said, trailing off at the end.

"Unless what?" I asked,

"Unless your masked by something." He said, I let that sink in. Percy had a really strong demigod smell because he was very powerful, but Smelly Gabe masked his smell. Even with it masked monsters still found him. My smell must have not been very powerful, since it was basically non-existent when it was masked, either that or I'm totally unobservant. The question was however, who was masking my smell.

I decided to change the subject, and I remembering him saying that finding us was a sign about his whole nature situation.

"Hey, wait a minute. You said that nature isn't for you, but isn't there nature at camp?"

"Yeah there is, but frankly I'd rather spend time with Mr. D then over there."

"What!" I said startled "I thought you said you liked nature?"

"I do, I just don't like spending time with the satyrs. They don't really like me very much." He said shyly

"I know exactly what you mean." I said. I really did, I knew what it was like to be forced into not doing what you like because others didn't like you.

"Guys, I'd hate to interrupt, but we're here." Butch said, honestly I had forgot he was here. I looked down on the camp, it was more amazing then I imagined.

It was full of ancient architecture, and it was so big. Smoke was rising from what I guessed was the dining pavilion, so it was probably dinner time. A lot of the buildings were made of stone, and some were made of wood, and they all had very precise detail. It felt like I flew back to the time of ancient Greece.

"All right we are preparing to land, hold on tight." Butch said, and the chariot lurched forward. I remember holding on, but it was like the chariot went through a wooden floor, and I stayed on the floor. I stayed hanging in the air for about 2 seconds, and then I fell. I remember myself screaming and flailing my arms around wildly like I was trying to learn how to fly. I also remember people swarming out of the dining pavilion and me being totally embarrassed. The last thing I remember is praying to my godly parent, whoever it was, for help.

**A/N: She's doomed! Or not. What is going on with Amanda? What do you think? Post in the Reviews.** **Stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7, Amanda's POV, Denial

Chapter 7, Amanda's POV, Denial

I woke with a start from my plane seat. I was surprised I could even get to sleep at all on the plane, but unfortunately I fall asleep and have a dream about my sister plummeting to her doom. This was all my fault; I ran away and that got Rose sent to camp half blood, in extension her doom.

Wait a minute, this wasn't even real. I was just dreaming, and Rose wasn't plummeting somewhere else. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't, but if I was dreaming why was I on a plane? Maybe mom and dad decided to take a surprise vacation? I looked around but I was the only one here. Maybe everything that happened was true but I misread what Greg said, that made the most sense. But who in their right mind would be named Chiron in this day in age?

I just had to be dreaming, and that last thing was a dream within a dream. When I woke up I would have to explain to myself that running away wasn't the answer. I usually never run away, I like my home and my friends, so why would I leave it? I usually understand that I should tough it out, and no matter the circumstance don't run away.

I would also have to explain to myself that if I was going to run away, don't run away to Alaska! It is a little weird; long daytime and short night vs. Long nights and short daytimes, and not to mention the weather. I would just have to say, it's not my taste. So why did I run away, to Alaska of all places?

So if I wasn't dreaming, why would I run away? I still haven't figured it out; I had reasons, they just didn't seem to fit. Was it to clear my head? I didn't think so, my head was already pretty clear with only one thought "I might be a demigod". A better term for it would be "Sorting-out-my-thoughts-so-I-could-think-again". I still didn't think that was it, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to think on the way here.

Was it to escape camp half-blood, I don't think so either. Everything has good and bad, and camp half-blood actually has more good than bad. Sure there are monsters in the woods, but otherwise it has everything I could want. Horseback riding, archery, good food, capture the flag, arts and crafts, good architecture, multiple languages, environment enthusiast, the works (even if these activities are modified a little) Despite it being an American place, it was pretty cool. I could also become a hunter if necessary, so I didn't see a problem.

Although there might be some problems with being a hunter of Artemis, like for example the fact that you have to go around hunting is a problem. I have never really been a fan of hunting. Then there is the whole swear off "guys" thing; although I don't particularly like boys, I was hoping to get past that one day and start a family. Then there is the immortality. Many would think it's great and I too would love to be frozen in time, but I wouldn't like everyone aging around me, so it's a no for me.

So I'm just saying I would probably want to go to camp, and it's not why I left. So what was the reason? What could it be if it wasn't what I said it was?

After a few minutes of thinking about it, I finally realized an answer. I ran away to escape the danger. I ran away hoping the danger wouldn't find me or my family. I ran away so we could be safe. I knew danger would come immediately, so I left immediately.

Why would I run away to Alaska? A few hours ago I would have said "It's the land beyond the gods and the direct opposite direction as camp half-blood", but I don't think that's the case. Why would I go to a land full of monsters, where the gods couldn't even protect me? I most probably thought that if I went there I could escape the life and it wouldn't befall me, because the life of the gods can't go to Alaska; but who was I kidding, this life would befall me one way or another, because I am a Demigod!

I now know why I ran, I ran because I was in denial. I denied everything in hope that things would stay the same. I now know that things would never be the same for me again.

**A/N: So she finally accepted it, now it will only get worse. How? Review me your predictions. Stay tuned to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8, Amanda's POV, Out of Denial,

Chapter 8, Amanda's POV, Out of Denial and into the Department Store.

To be frank, I think that I should have stayed in denial. Denial is safety, and once you acknowledge something it only gets worse. I might have seen that coming, but how can I not acknowledge something starring me right in the face?!

Once I got off the plane I grabbed my pack and started speed walking toward the door. Once outside I yelped as I saw a hyperborean giant in the distance. Then I sighed with relieve "At least not all of them joined the war." I said to myself, a few people looked at me strangely; others looked sort of weirdly at me.

I walked toward a payphone and looked in the phone book for places to stay, no luck. All I found was some adds for "Moose burgers" and "Sally's salmon shop and boat rental." Unless I wanted to sleep in a boat there was no place to stay. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was low on cash and ideas. A flight back was too expensive and I wasn't sure if I could go back anyway. It's not like I could just go home and say _"Sorry I ran away, I hope you're not mad."_ I would be in so much trouble.

This had to be my worst plan yet; I had no money, which meant no way home, no food, and no shelter. Oh yeah, I was also surrounded by monsters with no protection. _Yeah Amanda, real smart;_ I just walked around town awhile with my back pack, not knowing what to do next. _I could always walk home_ I thought, _sure I might get lost but I'm sure I'll make it there eventually_. Yeah that's a bright idea I'll probably starve or freeze to death first.

I looked around the area; there were no gods or demigods around for miles. It made me feel a little bit peaceful... until I remembered that this place still had monsters (a surplus of them as a matter of fact)! I was unarmed; well not for long.

I walked (or rather ran) to the nearest department store. When I made it inside I raced to the cook wear section hoping my luck would turn up. I turned into the cooking isle; there I saw pots, pans, cookie sheets, muffin tins, micro waves, oven mitts and gloves, plastic utensils, napkins all in various sizes and colours, but not what I was looking for.

I walked around quickly and frantically until I made it to the front checkout. Sitting there was an old man with wiry white hair on the sides of his head and speckled skin, snoring and drooling on the cash reregister.

I reluctantly walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, he just snored louder. "Um... excuse me sir..." I tapped him on the shoulder again, this time he rolled over onto the counter scanner. The red light began scanning his head. I thought about turning and looking around the store again, then the scanner went "BEEEEEEP" as the screen read "SCAN UNCOMPLETE, NO PRICE FOUND, TRY TYPING IN PIN CODE" and the old man jumped up yelling "How may I help you?!" and searching around anxiously.

I started to back away slowly when he noticed me. "Aha! You there, you need assistance is that correct?" I stood there starring at him. On his uniform there was a orange nametag pinned on his chest and in white letters it said "STAN". His uniform vest was the same colour... or at least it was supposed to be. Instead it was covered in food, drool, booger, grass, dirt, and who knows what else stains! It was hard not to say "Eww..." and walk away. Instead I walked forward and said "Yes, I'm looking for some steak knives." Stan looked at me funny, and then I quickly added "They're a gift for my mom."

He smiled a crazy smile and said "Why didn't you just say so? The steak knives are right over-" then Stan fell over asleep, hitting the intercom button. His snores filled the entire store. There weren't many people in the store anyway, but it was still embarrassing.

I turned around to see another employee starring at me. He was much younger than Stan, 18 or 19, and his was certainly better dressed. He starred at me with his mouth wide in pure horror! "You killed the boss! He didn't even choose a successor yet! Who's going to run the store now?" I was so flustered with his comment I didn't know what to say or do "I...d-didn't mean to...I-I just was standing here and H-he just-" immediately he started laughing

"Ha, got you didn't I? He's not really dead, he's not even asleep!" at that moment he walked over and hit Stan on the back hard. Stan awoke with a start. "Wh-what, oh yeah we got you..." Stan fell over to sleep again, snoring on the intercom. The guy turned it off and starred at Stan blankly. "Okay, I guess maybe he was. I'm Owen, and I heard you were looking for steak knives?"

"I could tell by the name tag, and yes they're for my mom."

"Does your mom like steak?" Owen asked

"Oh, yes she's basically a carnivore! So any meat knives will do the trick." I replied. It felt weird referring to the monsters as my mom, considering the fact that I was going to be stabbing them with these knives. It would cause me to never look at meat the same again, forcing me to go vegetarian. "Why didn't you just come to find me in customer service? I would have helped you get the knives immediately." Owen asked looking at me sincerely,

"I'm kind of new in town. I just moved here today." I said shyly

"First day in town and you buy knives?" Owen asked surprised.

"Well my mom will kill me if I don't get these knives!" _Literally_ I thought.

"Wouldn't she need the knives to do that?" Owen asked; I forced a laugh. Owen was cute, funny, and nice, everything I would want in a guy basically; but he was way too old for me, and he was clueless to what I was going through. Owen led me to the storage area of the store. We entered the room and he said "We keep the knives in here so they are harder to steal. We wouldn't want someone running through town carrying knives now would we?"

"Right, we wouldn't want that." I replied, _He had no idea. _Owen climbed up a latter to a top shelf in the store room and he picked up a big box with Tupperware knives in it. "Knives on the top shelf, wouldn't that be dangerous?" I called up to him, he laughed at my comment. He came down the latter and was about to hand the box to me, but then he resisted. "What's wrong?" I asked, he frowned

"I don't feel right, giving knives to a child." He said sadly.

"Hey I'm not a child, I'm 15 years old! Besides these aren't for me, they're for my mom." I said. He thought about it for a moment then he said "I guess you're right." Then he handed me the box. We walked out and started heading to the checkout when I said "Can I check this out in customer service, Stan... I'm not really comfortable around." I expected him to argue instead he just smiled and said "He creeps me out too; we can do this in customer service." And we turned and headed to customer service.

Once we made it there, Owen went behind the counter. He took the box from me and scanned it. "That's $50 for the knives." He said. I looked in my pocket, I only had $5, and I could never afford this. I needed these knives I had to think of some way to get them. I tried to control the mist, I snapped my fingers and said "No, it's not $50, its $5." He looked at me with anger in his eyes; clearly he didn't believe me "No miss, its $50 for the knives." So I guessed I should try being honest, it was the best policy after all. "Look Owen, my life is depending on the possession of these knives. So can you just make me a special offer, just this once? I promise to pay you back when I have the money and time. You believe me don't you?"

Owen stared blankly into space "I believe you, just this once." He robotically handed me the box. "Thanks for the knives, have a nice day." I said waving back to him. He stared blankly back at me and said "I will have a nice day." With that cheerful note I left the store.

**What's up with Owen? Who else thinks Stan is super gross? Post your answers to these questions in the review box, below. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9, Amanda's POV, Who's Kid Am I?

Chapter 9, Amanda's POV, Whose kid am I anyway?

As I walked away from that store, I started thinking. _That guy acted really weird. Why? Does it have something to do with me?_ I remembered from the books that demigods sometimes got special powers, but I thought if I was a demigod, mine wouldn't be anything special. I went into an ally way and took the knives out of the box. They were a little dull but after a quick sharpen they should be well enough to use against enemies, but how they would work on monsters was questionable.

I put one knife on my belt and hoped no one would see it while I put the others in my backpack. Then I tried to act as casual as anyone carrying a knife could, and wandered through town some more. Whose kid was I anyway? I tried going over my personality and keen features.

-Strawberry blond, frizzy hair

-Green (no blue, no grey,) eyes

-long nimble fingers

-persuasive

-smart

-musically talented

-good at archery

-Creative

-Hit on at school (not usually pleasing)

-isolated, but friendly

-funny, play tricks

-basic knowledge of medicine

-fear of dogs

So far as I could tell I was not a child of Ares, since I wasn't aggressive of mean spirited. So far as I could tell I was not a forbidden child with extraordinary powers. So I wasn't the child of Ares, Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, or Hestia. I might be a child of Hermes, jack of all skills, talented at none.

I knew how to fix things, but not as good as a Hephaestus kid, so that was out. I could help in the garden, but not as good as a Demeter kid, so that was out. I was not a juice lover or a party person, so Dionysus was out.

So far that left Hermes, Apollo, Athena, and Aphrodite. Not to mention all the minor gods. Ugh... This could take a while.

I was not as skilled a hunter or as pretty as Adonis, Don't like night except for the stars, rivers I just like to watch. More of indoors person, so even though I was born in the spring the spring goddess isn't for me. Adonis, Nyx, Styx, and Persephone: slash, slash, slash, and slash. Not strong, so not the god of strength. I sleep, but not as much as Hypnos kids. Hardly remember my dreams. Heracles, Hypnos, and Morpheus: no, no, and no.

Not the greatest at choices, so not him. I'm very youthful, but I don't think the goddess of youth has kids, does she? Revenge, maybe, I usually just let it slide, so no. Janus, Hebe, Revenge, all off the list.

Finally I just gave up. There was no way I was going to go through the entire list of gods before night fall. I needed a place to stay and it was already getting dark! In my search for knowledge I seemed to have wandered outside of town. "Great." I muttered to myself, I was about to turn back when I saw a giant sign that said MOTEL. _That was convenient_ I thought _A little too convenient._ I was tired, hungry, and I didn't know where else to go. So I ignored my suspicion and walked toward to the motel.

As I entered the Motel, there was someone sitting at the desk. He was asleep, and he slept kind of like Stan from the ware house; drooling and snoring, in other words really gross. "Excuse me?" I said approaching the desk. He continued snoring, I was afraid of having another Stan incident so I just decided to look around.

This place looked pretty vacant, except for me and the clerk in the lobby. I looked over at the registration and all the room keys were there. _Huh, that's strange._ I thought, _then why would the clerk be here?_ The clerk awoke with a start, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me," I said, "I would like to check into a room."

"Yes a customer! I mean...uh... yes, of course. As you can see all the rooms are open, so which one would you like?"

"The closest room would be nice thank you." I said, that way I could make a hasty escape if necessary.

"That would be the first one on the left one floor up." He said handing me my key.

He made me carry my bag up myself, the nerve of him! So when I went up the staircase and turned left into my room I discovered it wasn't much. It was just a small room with a double bed and a small bathroom, which was all I needed really. It covered all the necessities and was in my price range, perfect!

I plopped my backpack on my bed and looked for a good book, when I noticed the last book was gone! I checked again only to notice that the Heroes of Olympus series was gone too. Not only that but also the demigod files book and the ultimate guide as well. This had to be a sign of some sort. Someone wouldn't just steal some of my books, and I wouldn't just lose some of them either.

I then heard some serpent like noises outside my room and remembered some stuff I learned from the series. 1) How chain establishments magically pop up all over the place because of monsters, and 2) how monsters like the taste of demigod. So -just to be safe-I packed up my stuff, crawled out my window and ran. I only looked back once to hear a bang and hear a loud hissing noise fill the night.

**OH! What do you think happened? Is she safe? Again probably not, but still I want to know! One more thing I want to know? Who do you think their parent is? Check out my Profile and vote for one of the four contenders I've chosen.**


	10. Chapter 10, Rose's POV, I discuss

Chapter 10, Rose's POV, I discuss the future with a satyr

I woke up on a bed, in a room. First I thought it was my bed, in my room, until I saw the posters on the walls depicting satyrs and the medical cabinets. I looked over to my bedside table to see a drink waiting there for me. I knew what this was, yet I was still hesitant to drink it. It looked like iced apple juice, like it said in the book.

Still I didn't feel that much pain, I just felt like I did when I awoke from sleeping. I also didn't think I was allowed to drink it, I was just a mortal after all; at least I thought so. Either way I thought drinking it would burn me up. "You can drink it." I turned to see Greg sitting by me, "I don't think so." I said, eyeing the glass cautiously. "I know you're scared, but it's okay. You are a demigod." He said. I was curious of how he knew what I was thinking before I remembered the whole reading emotions thing "I still don't feel hurt." I said. He shrugged and said

"Well that makes sense, since you didn't really crash."

"What?!" I said sitting up abruptly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Greg gestured to the cup and I took a sip. It tasted like hot chocolate. The kind I made at my friend's birthday party last year, it had caramel sauce, honey, brown sugar and chocolate milk in it. My friends had said it was delicious, my sister said it was the best I've made yet. It made me feel like I wasn't a screw up; that I was important, talented, and special. It made me feel warm inside, and now my head didn't hurt as much. "What do you mean I didn't crash? I was falling to my doom! Did someone catch me?" I asked, he shook his head and said "Well someone caught you, but we don't know who."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you fell... you stopped a foot above the ground before going the rest of the way." He said slowly.

"Wow." I said softly,

"Yeah, quite an entrance, right?" he said smiling. He meant it as a joke, but to me it was a bit embarrassing "Not many people saw me, right?" I hoped, he looked at me "'not many?' The whole camp saw you land!" he said excitedly,

"Oh no!" I groaned letting my head hit the pillow, _how embarrassing!_

"Hey don't worry about it." He said, "We're really busy with other things right now, I doubt any one will even remember." I smiled with that thought,

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I said sitting back up I asked "So what's going on that's got everyone so busy?" He sighed and said

"Oh yeah, we're getting ready for the titan war." He said bleakly, I thought about that for a minute before blurting out "Wait, that hasn't happened yet?" he starred at me in shock, "What do you mean it hasn't 'happened_ yet_'?" I tried to hide my face; I sighed and said "I guess- by what you're telling me- some of my books take place in the future."

His look of shock turned into a smile "This is amazing! This means you-" I cut him off with "-don't know what's going to happen." He looked puzzled,

"What are you saying?! But you just said-" he shouted exasperated, I cut him off again "-That my books take place in the future, yes I know; but think about it. I read the books and didn't end up in a mental hospital, which means I wasn't in them! Now I am in them, so that means that it might not have the same end. Any move I make could change the future!" I said waving my arms. Greg frowned

"So... in the alternate future... did we win?" he asked slowly,

"I don't think I should say anything in the risk of changing the future, but what do you think?" I said, and then he turned around and said softly to himself

"Yes!" he then turned to look at me and said "Wait a minute. You know how in books there are tons of characters whose names aren't mentioned?"

"Yeah what's your point?"

"What if you are one of those characters? That would mean that you being here wouldn't change the future at all."

"I suppose your right, but just to be safe we should keep this in between us."

"Agreed."

**So what do you think? How will they effect the future? Or is Greg right about them being in the books already? How do you think her time at camp half-blood will go? I want to know!**


	11. Chapter 11, Rose's POV, Paranoia

Chapter 11, Rose's POV, Paranoia

As I was leaving the big house a thought occurred to me. Anything and everything I do can change the future. I had to be very careful. So just as I was about to take a step outside the big house I said,

"Wait! What if when I take a step I crush a caterpillar egg, and that caterpillar was going to become a butterfly, and that butterfly was going to pollinate a field of flowers, and animals were attracted to that field, and when one of our soldiers passed them they recruited them for the war; but, in this other future the solider doesn't recruit them because they're not there, that's because the flowers aren't there, that's because the butterfly didn't pollinate them and now they're dead, and the butterfly didn't pollinate them because I killed it when it was just an egg!"

He starred at me in shock before saying, "I have a few answers for that. 1, all caterpillars are hatched by now. 2, caterpillars don't lay their eggs on grass. 3, even if they did people walk on that spot so much that it would be dead by now anyway!"

"Oh, okay..." I said taking a step. Before I took the next step I said, "Wait! What if when I step here I leave an indent in the ground, and it doesn't go away before the war, and that would cause people coming out of the big house to trip and get injured, making them unable to fight during the war!"

"Just take a step! People here don't injure that easily!" He yelled, and I took another step. "Next time you take a step don't think of how it will affect the future, just think of how it will get you to your destination!" he continued, I took another step, "Okay then, what if I do follow your advice and start 'walking', then on my way I bump into someone, causing them not to get at their destination on time, causing their contact to get mad, making a fight break out, causing bloodshed!"

"People here are not that punctual!" I took another step,

"Wait, what if-" I started, but I was cut off by Greg,

"Oh come on! What if standing here is changing the future, and I'm supposed to be in the dining hall when we are attacked although I counter-act it with the 'power of pan' Grover talked about, but I'm not there to stop the attack because I'm here talking to you!" he yelled.

"You're right, we should get going!" I yelled and started to run, but then I stopped. "Wait! 1, the dining hall never gets attacked, and 2 in the alternate future you isn't even here since all the satyrs are out protecting the worlds wild places!"

"Remember, I'm a special case..." He started to say, right before I yelled,

"You tricked me!"

"I think you're a bit paranoid..."

"Paranoid? What makes you think I'm paranoid?" I said laughing nervously,

"Look you're here now! The future might change, it might not; you just have to live with it!"

"But I'm afraid I might make us..." I looked to see if there was anyone around, then whispered, "...lose the titan war."

"How would you do that, you're fighting on our side?"

"I'm afraid I might do it by accident."

"So you might do it by accident, no one would know and I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Well... you might."

"No I wouldn't, look don't worry about making a mistake; if you do we'll fix it."

"What if I make too many mistakes for you to handle?"

"Then we're doomed." He said casually,

"Thanks for that." I said sarcastically,

"Don't mention it, besides if you're fighting beside us you probably won't make a mistake anyway." I still didn't feel so sure, but I said,

"You're probably right."

"So what do you say, will you come on a tour of camp? Or are you afraid it will rip the fabric of time?"

I thought about it before saying, "It couldn't hurt." Then we went on the tour.


	12. Chapter 12, Rose's POV, Camp Tour

Chapter 12, Rose's POV, Camp Tour

So we went on the tour around the camp. The weird thing was, I was giving the tour. I could point out and name everything we passed, it came to the point where Greg stop trying and just walked, or well trotted, beside me. As I walked, pointing things out as I went campers occasionally stopped to give me suspicious looks. I ignored them until we were alone near the Pegasus stables; I asked him "Why's everyone looking at me funny?"

"What?"

"The entire time we walked through camp people have been stopping to stare at me."

"Well there might be a few reasons for that... um..." he shifted around nervously, "Maybe because they like you."

"Yeah... I don't think so."

"Or...maybe...because they're suspicious of you." He said mumbling the last part,

"What was that?" I asked,

"Because they're suspicious of you." He said not meeting my gaze.

"What?!" I shouted, I fumed, wanting to storm off, but not knowing where to go.

"Hey, you show up at camp falling out of the chariot, knowing everything as you pass it. Doesn't that seem suspicious?" he said, I was going to protest but he had a point. "I didn't fall out, I was pushed!" I said, he looked at me in confusion

"Are you saying, that I-" he started

"No! But it was like some force, like a wooden floor, pushed me upward off the chariot." I explained, he pondered that for a moment, scratching his facial hair. Then he said "Let's just keep that a secret, and what are we going to say about you knowing so much." He asked, without much I simply said

"I could have had vision dreams of this place, that's how I know it so well." He blinked at my comment before saying "Okay..."

"Demigods have vision dreams right?" I asked, I little nervous.

"Yeah, they do...as far as I know they do." He replied cautiously.

"Then it wouldn't be so weird." I said smiling, he shrugged.

"I just don't know if they'll buy it." He confessed, looking away nervously.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked,

"It just sounds like an excuse." He said,

"Well we don't have any better ideas, so we'll just have to try it." I said a bit frustrated. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay." And we continued on the tour of the camp. This time, I tried not to sow my knowledge of things. Of course, this time I had an excuse, but it would still bring suspicions. I have to say it was boring, since all of the stuff I already knew about; but then again, I was seeing all of this stuff for the first time. So some times when I looked astonished or surprised, I wasn't faking it.

Like when I saw the lava rock climbing wall, or the cabins, or the forge; otherwise everything just looked normal from the outside. When the tour of camp was over, Greg offered to take me over to Hermes cabin to drop off my stuff, but I declined his offer. Knowing what the Hermes kids were most likely going to do, I would be sleeping on my bags (plus I probably wouldn't have a bed to sleep on anyways). Still, I had to join them for morning activities. Great, meaning I had to drop my stuff at the cabin of thieves, and I would have to go up to a bunch of people who suspect that I'm up to something. I prayed to the gods this day couldn't get worse.

**Short Chapter I know, but I don't know what else should happen on her tour. Sorry ****. But.. I'm open to suggestions as to what should happen next. Please R & R, and don't forget to vote on who their parent should be because I have no clue!**


	13. Chapter 13, Amanda's POV, Running

Chapter 13, Amanda's POV, Running

I once read in a book that life threatening events change you in ways you never expect. That was so true. Right now, for instance, I was running. You might not think that's a big deal, but I don't run. I didn't run away from home, I walked. I never run. I don't do sports because it involves running, but now I was running like I was a track and field gold medalist.

I don't know how long had been running, except for the fact that I hadn't stopped since the hotel. I had slipped away for convenience issues once; you know, use the bathroom, get something to eat, rest, move my kitchen knives to my belt, the usual stuff.

So, as I said, I was running, I didn't know what time or day it was, or how long I was running, but I had to keep running or I was dead. I knew something was following me. I didn't know what, but it growled really loudly, and whenever I turned my head for a second to check, I saw its legs and fire. That was it, and I wasn't going to stop to figure out more.

It was official to say, being a demigod sucked. I was running for my life without a break who knows where. I had stopped checking as I ran from to place, for a few reasons. One reason being that I didn't have time to stop and read the signs, the other reason being that I couldn't read the signs anymore. At first I thought it was blurry because I was running fast, but I realized it was blurry either way, like as if someone took the word and pushed on both ends of it making it scrunch up and the letters over lap. Suddenly, what was Moose Jaw, became Vmue tev. Then the letters started moving around, so Vmue Tev became Awne len. Then the letters started rearranging themselves, so Awne len became nlAn ewe. Needless to say I stopped trying. Sure I could still read it if it was big enough, and if I stared at it long enough, otherwise no.

I wished that I had the Percy Jackson books as a reference. It was kind of ironic, considering I couldn't read them now. It was almost spooky, since I didn't remember anything like this happening in the series. Usually, it was either you had it or you didn't, not you didn't then you did. This sucked, since I was a total bookworm.

I was running low on kitchen knives. It's kind of like a video game, where you have a certain amount of lives. This time, I was running out of knives, not lives, until it was game over for me. I started by throwing the little steak knives at them, but after the pain subsided they just pulled the knives out, threw them away, and kept on chasing me. I was only left with my big knives, which made me wonder why I didn't get rid of them first.

My logic then, was that I was going to see if the little ones did anything before I wasted my big ones. Then why didn't I just use my big ones to take them out in the first place? That was a good question, but I couldn't argue with my logic now. Unless I got a better weapon, this was all I had. I couldn't just ditch them.

It was cold up north, even though I was breaking up a sweat. I certainly didn't dress appropriately for the weather. Yes, technically I'm from Canada, but doesn't snow twenty four seven where I'm from. Canada experiences all four seasons, my favourite was always spring because winter was leaving us. Spring was a time for rebirth, and growth, and new beginnings, and hope; kind of ironic now, considering my situation.

I wish I knew which god I could pray to for protection. My parent would've been nice, but right now I prayed to Hermes, god of travel so I could have safe travel. That kind of ruled him out as my parent, since I was still being chased. Although, I hadn't been harmed yet, so maybe his magic was in work.

The monsters were pretty mad that they had missed me for fifteen years, when usually thirteen was their limit. If I was them I wouldn't be too mad, considering they just missed out for two years so I was probably more mature meat that wasn't any more of a threat than thirteen year old. Plus, I probably didn't taste too good anyway since I had no idea who my parent was; I was pretty sure the demigod of dung would taste pretty close to awful.

Subconsciously, while I ran for my life, I ran through my list of possible parents to keep me occupied from freaking out. Not a Poseidon child since I wasn't blasted out of the sky for coming here. No one loves me, so not Eros. Not interested in death, kind of fear it, so not Thanatos. Eirene, I like peace better than war, but I've never done much about it, so no. I don't like causing trouble, so not Eris. Eunomia, maybe, I liked orderly conduct, well I used to, so no. Maybe Soteria, I hadn't had any harm come to me my entire life and harm still hadn't come to me...then again I was being chased by mosters so, probably not. I don't like storms, so not Aegaeon, or any sea gods for that matter. The winds seemed to like me, so maybe Aeolus. Then again I didn't like violent winds. Not a fan of winter, so not Boreas. I wasn't beautiful, so not a child of a beauty deity. I did get sick, even if not for very long, so not a child of a health deity. I was so clueless.

I looked at my belt for another knife to throw at my pursuers. Sadly, I only had three left; a vegetable knife, a clever, and a knife sharpener. It was ironic since I didn't have many knives to sharpen. I couldn't use these, I was running out fast. I quickly turned my head to see my pursuers, they were laistrygoniens, of course. They're the main problem around here. Not the only problem, but the main problem. I just needed to find another problem, then my problem would be solved.

While running I spotted a Gryphon nest. "Hey!" I shouted, "Down here!" they looked down from their nests, like they thought they heard something, spotted me and swooped down. They'd be here in seconds, but still felt uncomfortable standing still. The laistrygoniens were right behind me, and about to clobber me, when I ducked and a Gryphon flew straight into them knocking them back and killing the first one with a swipe of its talons. That took care of one, but now I had three laistrygoniens and a gryphon to worry about. I threw my clever at the Gryphon's side, hoping to hit somewhere it couldn't reach. Unfortunately, there was probably only one spot of the Gryphon like that. I aimed at the stomach, surprisingly, it hit it. The Gryphon then forgot me and flew around in circles trying to remove my clever.

Then I was running again, this time from three laistrygoniens. I ran towards a forest similar from the son of Neptune. Just my luck, there was a Hyperborean present. It was surprising, since if it was the titan war then Hyperboreans wouldn't be around much. I guess there was still a few left, but I wasn't about to debate that.

I ran underneath it like Percy, Frank, and Hazel did. I had to run around to avoid being stepped on, the laistrygoniens had followed me over and when they had almost reached me, I took my knife sharpener and jabbed the giant in the leg, before taking cover. It didn't pierce the giant, I wouldn't be that cruel to a monster that wasn't bothering me; but, it did get confused enough to lose its balance and fall on top of the giants and their flaming cannonballs that soon were ice coated.

The giant got back up again and I hid behind a tree. Looking to where the giant had sat, there was a pile of dust and the cannonballs for trophies. I didn't bother with them though; the giant looked around for me, only finding the cannonballs. He picked them up, scratching his head in confusion, before exhaling deeply, frost coating the top of the trees, shrugging his shoulders, and walking away.

I was safe, for now. I could take a break, for a little bit. The Percy Jackson books had saved me even though they weren't here. They were so helpful, who knew? They saved life this once, but how many lives did I have left? How much longer would I last on my own?

**Ooh,** **interesting question. What's going to happen next? Anyways, I'm still waiting for votes on their parentage. In other news, did anybody hear about the new Heroes of Olympus cover being announced on the 31****st****, which also happens to be my birthday? Don't forget to leave your comments in the review. **** Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	14. Chapter 14, Amanda's POV, Hunters of Art

Chapter 14, Amanda's POV, The Hunter's of Artemis

**A/N: I know she already shared her opinion on them, let's just see how she deals with meeting them. Will she change her mind about them? Let's find out.**

After getting away from the monsters I decided to check into the nearest town I could find. I didn't bother wasting my time trying to read the town sign; I just headed straight into town. First place I went to, believe it or not, was the bookstore. I know what you're thinking, _and you thought reading the town sign was a waste of time_ yeah, I know, but you don't understand. I wasn't going to buy or read any books; I was just there to check something.

I walked into the shop and walked up to the woman behind the front desk. She was middle-aged, with brown hair in an up do and glasses. She dressed casual in a brown sweater and jeans. Her name was unknown to me, but she looked helpful enough. So I asked her, "Excuse me, miss?" she looked at me, probably judging me from my appearance. I was used to it where I was from, but I probably never looked as bad as I did here. Her look told me she was sympathetic, but she could never be empathetic with me. Luckily for her, she would never have to go through what I'm going through.

"Can I help you?" she said politely,

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any Percy Jackson books for sale?" I asked her as politely as I could,

"Okay, I'll check," she walked through the store, I walked behind her as she looked, "What would someone like you do with Percy Jackson books?" she asked me,

"They're a gift, for a friend." I said, using the same excuse as before.

"Oh, really?" she asked,

"Yeah, she's a big fan of the series. I really want to get them for her, but I've looked everywhere for them and I can't seem to find them." _Yeah, it's like they've disappeared_ I added mentally. "They would really help me out." _In having to survive _I finished in my head.

The woman finished looking, got up, and scratched her head. "Hmm," she said, "I don't seem to have any in stock now, but if you come back later maybe…" there was no chance of that happening, so I thanked her for her time and left.

I tried to tell myself that it was only a coincidence. It was more likely that they didn't sell the series, or they sold out. It was a very popular book series and it's likely that they didn't get many shipments this high up north, but I still had a doubting thought that they had them , and then they didn't…just like me. What was going on? Why was the series disappearing?

I decided to push that thought out of my head for now, and go get something to eat. In a sudden stroke of luck I found a diner and went inside. I would have to order something small of course. I didn't want to have to 'borrow' food like I did those knifes (which were pretty useless against monsters). Maybe I would buy just a pop, or fries, or a burger, or some poutine. I would have loved to buy a whole meal, but considering I was short on cash, I would have to stick to something small.

I went in and sat on stool at the counter. A waitress walked up to me and said, "Hey, kid, what'll it be?" I stared at the sign and watched as the letters tap danced across the board. I shook my head mentally cursing. Darn dyslexia! So I went with what I knew. "You got anything under five dollars?" I asked, she gave me a funny look and asked pointing to the board, "Can you read?"

I gave her a simple, "No,"

She shook her head, as if I disappointed her, and said, "How 'bout a burger?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Sure."

While I was waiting for my burger, I saw a group of girls walk into the diner. They looked anywhere from ten to sixteen years old, they varied in appearances but they all wore silver jackets. One girl with black hair was wearing a silver circlet like she was the leader, but a small twelve-year-old seemed to be the leader of the group.

_Huh, that's weird _I thought, I_ didn't know they went through Canada, especially this far north. I thought they'd be too busy with the U.S._ The group sat in a booth, and when the waitress came over they placed their orders and then went back to talking among themselves. _Why are they eating in a diner? Can't Artemis poof up food when she wants?_

A waitress brought me my cheap food, which was basically a piece of meat on a bun. I sighed a pathetic sigh and hoped condiments were free as I reached for the ketchup. I looked over at the Artemis table and back to my burger and suddenly by some miracle it looked less appetizing. They were eating their hearts out over there, one of the perks when the goddess on your team offers to pay. It was heartbreaking to watch, so as much as I wanted to savour probably the last food I'd get in a while I quickly scarfed it down and left the building.

I went over to the town park nearby and sat down by a tree. It was probably not the smartest thing to do considering my situation, but I needed rest. I was feeling exhausted, not to mention lost and confused. I missed my home. I missed my family, or at least the family I knew. I missed the comforts of food, warm water, and bed to come home to every night. Sure I had packed clothes, but I never got a chance to change into them. Over the past few days I had made some of the most stupid choices in my life.

I could never survive running it out on my own, what was I thinking? Sure Annabeth could do it at age seven, but I could never do it in one hundred years. I had time to plan running away, and instead of packing food I pack clothes and books. I had never felt so useless in my lifetime. I had also never felt so alone.

I had no idea why I did what I did now, but I just let it all out. I cried for being a demigod, I cried for being stupid, and I cried for being alone and scared. I didn't cry so loudly as to give away where I was, I wasn't that dumb, but I let out choppy, soft breaths and a few solitary tears. Seeing those hunters together being happy made me realize how miserable I was on my own.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair. In fact it was_ the_ twelve-year-old from earlier. I quickly straitened myself and sat up straight, "Lady Artemis," I said.

"Why are you crying?" she asked me, I wiped away whatever tears were left on my face. I said to her, "I don't mean to offend you, Lady Artemis, but you are a goddess shouldn't you already know?" I tried to be as polite as possible around her, considering she was the first god I had met and Percy had said that it was best to be polite around them or else they can be a bit destructive. I knew she might be a little easier on me because of my gender, but you still couldn't be too careful.

"I might know," she replied, "but I don't want to intrude unless you want to tell me."

I decided to tell her why I was upset. It seemed pointless if she already knew, but Artemis was one of the more understanding gods, since she spent time with mortals all day.

"I see…" she said, after I had finished. "You don't have to be alone, you know?" I had a feeling she would ask me this, but I already knew what the answer to this question was. Still she continued, "You didn't want to go to camp half-blood, there is another option. You could live forever and roam the country with us. It would be really fun. You would learn how to defend yourself, and not be alone."

I sighed at her proposal. "Lady Artemis, let me explain. You see, I'm flattered by your offer and all but as fun as it would be to travel and never age and be free from annoying boys forever, I am going to have to refuse."

"Oh," she said,

"I just don't think I could contribute to your hunting party. Plus, I'm more of an independent person, and I don't think I would work well in a group."

"I see,"

"I am also not thrilled with leaving my..." my voice broke, "... family behind to travel the country, and I'm also not totally happy with my family aging past me."

"I understand." She told me, "I should have been wiser than to try to pledge someone your age."

"You don't understand, I'm not interesting with dating for a long time."

"But you're smitten." She suggested,

"Sadly yes," I said, "but they're not smitten with me."

"Don't blame them if it gets past them how wonderful you are, they're men. You should never let boys change your feelings about yourself just because you stay true to who you are." She told me. It was weird for her of all people to give me advice like that, but that was more personal advice than dating advice. "So why don't you head to camp?" she asked me,

"I don't because I am a solitary entity, and I wasn't running away from camp, but the life of danger. Being a huntress is a life of adventure, excitement, and fun; but…"

"It is also a life of danger." She finished for me,

"Exactly."

"I must warn you, that I cannot protect you or help you unless you join my hunters. If you don't, you will still be on your own to fend for yourself." I grimaced, before telling her that I knew that. Now I had some questions for her,

"What are you doing so far north? Why would you go into diner? Can't you make food appear? Why aren't the hunters here with you? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for Typhoon's escape?"

I didn't want to pester the goddess with my questions, but she was patient with me. "To answer your questions, I came this far up north looking for more members to join the hunt with me for the oncoming war, I went into the diner to treat my hunters and because I sensed a demigod presence in the diner; more importantly, a female demigod presence."

"Oh, sorry to be such a disappointment." I told her.

"It's fine. I am actually quite surprised you made it this far on your own, considering your age and parentage; but at the same time I am not surprised, because you are a woman."

I blushed, "To be fair, I don't think women could even make it this long on their own." I said,

"Even more of a reason to be proud." She said, and I blushed harder, "As to where my hunters are, I left them in the diner. I understood that you might want this to be a private conversation."

"That is correct." I told her, it would have been awkward with many hunters standing around and listening in on what we were saying.

"It is a good thing I did too, for how did you know of these things after knowing me and this world for only a short time." I thought of the books I had read and hoped she could read my mind so I wouldn't have to say the words aloud. Luckily, being a goddess she could do that.

"Oh I see, you truly are an interesting demigod." She said,

"I'm not that interesting." I said, and she raised an eyebrow at me. It was then I seemed to remember that it was best not to offend a goddess. It was easy to forget that around her, talking to her seemed casual. Fortunately, she did not take offense, she just said,

"None the less, I still hope you would reconsider. You would be a useful ally…on either side." I made a mental note to remember that,

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass." I said to her, "I just can't commit enough to pledge myself to you." I turned to leave again, "but before I go I have a few questions left."

She smiled at me, and I asked, "Who is my parent? Where have all the books gone?" she frowned, and said,

"Sorry, but I cannot help you unless you become one of my hunters. You'll have to find the answers for yourself."

_Great, _I thought sarcastically before setting off on my own once again.

**A/N: Happy Canada day everyone! Do you think Amanda made the right choice? Don't forget to Rate and Review! **


	15. Chapter 15, Amanda's POV, New Goal

Chapter 15, Amanda's POV, New Goal

As I walked away from the goddess, my backpack began to feel heavier. So, I went over to a bench, sat down and looked inside. No way was I making the mistake from book one as to walk right into my enemies hands while unknowingly having the thing they wanted all along in my backpack! If that was happening now (no matter how likely it was) I was getting rid of that sucker.

So I opened my bag expecting to find something similar to the master bolt inside but instead I found something much better. Inside my backpack was one reusable water bottle full of water, one canteen full of nectar, one bag of Ambrosia squares, and another bag full of trail mix, four granola bars, a few golden Drachmas, and a wad of cash! Oh, she did care (or she was trying to bribe me, but it was nice to think she cared). Just to support the idea in the bottom of the bag was her business card and a pamphlet for the hunters of Artemis, _just in case I changed my mind_. The only thing left she could have done to sweeten the deal was give me new weapons, but I didn't see any in the bag and I could still feel the knives on my belt. I looked down at my knives, which were now celestial bronze.

I love that goddess! I swore the next time I had a fire and decent food I was making a sacrifice to her. More than that I love those books! Of course I always had loved those books, but without them Artemis wouldn't be trying to bribe me to her side. I still had a feeling I wasn't going to join, but I didn't get rid of the card or pamphlet anyway. I had this fear that if I did all my new stuff would disappear. Call me greedy, but I'm trying to survive!

There was another issue that was still bothering me. Where did all the books go? They had to go somewhere, unless they never existed in the first place. In fact, where did they even come from? The original story was that Riordan 'made Percy up' as a story for his son. I now know that isn't true. The other reason given was that he is a senior scribe at camp half-blood, which seemed more likely.

I could always go ask him what happened to them, if he knew anything about what was going on it would prove I'm not crazy. There was the matter however, that he was always on tours to present his books so I probably wouldn't be able to reach him. I could try camp half-blood, but there was always the possibility that they would be suspicious of me, considering I was supposed to have no idea about that place. Showing up there would look suspicious.

Well, if I went to camp half-blood or not, I still needed to get out of Canada. Being in Canada (especially this far north) was dangerous. I needed to get out of here. So I hopped a bus heading south with my new belongings in hand. I was heading to the-dare I say it- the U.S.A.

**Sorry for the short chapter, just ran out of things to say. Apparently, Artemis is still hoping for Amanda to change her mind. Maybe she will, maybe she won't, and right now I'm not sure. In other news Amanda is setting off on a quest of her own, without even knowing who her parent is. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**

**3*#22 **


End file.
